Odd Enemy
by Kurapika Kuroro
Summary: Something Happened to Kurapika and it confused Kuroro,the Kuruta didn't even hate him anymore he's being different...but eventually he realized that the change was pleasant and he even wished it would last..
1. Conversion

Title: Conversion

It was a fine day for Kuroro Lucifer, not that he was actually happy for the chain user rendering him powerless but it is just a day that he had come to appreciate.

Why would He? Let us find out,

Note: Kuroro's POV

I am beginning to doubt my sanity when I come up with this idea, but now that I am to foresee the results, I might as well congratulate myself for being a brilliant bastard ever existed in the world.

Hisoka had informed me about Abengane; I never thought that it would be that fast to find a nen remover, I guess the demented clown's desire to fight with me was strong enough to accomplish a task like this.

I was walking aimlessly today, since the chain user rendered me powerless, I have nothing else to do but to saunter to this city and to be a regular patron of the library or a bookstore. I randomly entered a bookstore and to my surprise, I saw a familiar figure in front of me. I can only see his back but it is enough for me to recognize the blond hair and tribal clothes.

'Chain User' I murmured

The figure seems to hear this, and he automatically moved around to face me. To my surprise his face is not so fierce now, in fact, his eyes were ocean blue, not scarlet. But wait a damn second! Why was he smiling at me?! Darn! How could he?

"You're holding my favorite book there," he said with the same cold voice but this time it's not near to that devilish tone, soft even.

"I..What?" I managed to raise an eyebrow.

He took my hand that held the book in question; frankly, I do not quite remember how I got hold of that particular book. The gesture stunned me, how can the boy who loathed my existence do this? How could he even smile at his sworn enemy?

"Oh" I said

"Do you want to read it too? It's the last copy but since you're the first one who got hold of it…" the boy sighed and I blinked

"You can have it if you want to" I said to him…of why I did? I did not know…

"Okay, thank you then" he beamed, which left me into questioning his gender again, aside from unnatural treatment of course.

"You're welcome…" I managed

He took the book on my hand and walk towards the cashier, I followed him and as we were about to leave the premise I uttered my question finally.

"Why are you doing this?" I made sure that my voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Doing what?" he walked as I followed.

"You know who I am right?"

"Yes, you are Kuroro" he smiled again and this time, out of mockery

"Oh" I said and turned to the opposite side of the path.

"Where are you going?" he moved his head to the side

"To my apartment" I honestly said

"Can't I at least treat you for letting me have this book?" he waved the purchased book at me.

"Why would you bother to…" I faltered as the blond boy grabbed my hand and dragged me

"I just want to express my gratitude to you that's all"

It left me with confusion…

"This is going to be a weird day" I said and the boy looked at me smiling

"Bet it would"

-----------

The blond sat silently in front of me, perusing the menu and stopped as he looked at me.

"So what do you want to eat?" the boy said

'_You_' I almost said but that would make me a pervert right? Hell, I'm not, I would say that if he was a she, but he wasn't so..Better leave it be.

"Something light I suppose" I answered

"Okay" he sighed

"Chain User" the Kuruta looked up at me

"I'm tired of your game just tell me what are you going to do with me?" I said emotionless

"Call me by my name, its Kurapika, Spider Head" he mocked

"Ku..ra..pika" I managed

Kurapika's face changed, from a pleasant one to the fierce Kuruta that I've known

"Look, just go with the flow there's a nen user who's following us" he murmured

"Oh, and since I can't use mines you are obliged to guard your mortal enemy?" I sarcastically remarked

"No" He shook his head and continued

"He was about to approach me when you turned the other way" he faltered

"Oh, so that's why you dragged me? So explain to me your kindness back there on the bookstore?" I questioned

"I don't want them to know that..." he stopped so I continued the statement for him

"I am the Ryodan leader? And that you hate me, oh might I add that it's a public place"

The Kuruta nodded as his fierce look was gone...he began to speak

"They're out to hunt me for my bounty...I am after all, the Last Kuruta" Kurapika whispered

I can't believe that he's discussing it with the very same person who was the reason why he was the only one left on his tribe, there was _really_ something wrong with the chain assassin.

"Hm" I deduced something in my mind and voiced it to Kurapika

"And if they know that I am a Ryodan, the leader at that, they would not hesitate to have us, am I right? " I said monotonously

The statement gave me another nod from the Kuruta, as I continued to speak.

"I have a question" I am irked to postpone this any further

"You're..._different_" I stammered

The boy seemed shocked by my statement so I continued

"Your face, your aura-it's not that I can feel your nen _per se_, but there's something different"

The boy nodded, so that might mean that he's aware that he is acting so strange towards me right now, actually the way he moves right now is way too _different _from the chain user I and I wager 'others' know.

"Guess I can't really hide this from anyone as keen as you are?" he sighed

I nodded

"And I bet those who follow you aren't bounty hunters" I stared at him for a good measure

"You know that I lied don't you?" he stared back at me, which made me taken aback, he really looked like a girl and the way he stared back at me was stunning and yes, I took his statement as a compliment.

"Yes, so....?" I gestured him to continue

"They....are nen users and" he trailed off

"And?" I went nearer to hear him say more

"They are casting some nen curse on me..."he felt defeated

"Oh, like what? Restraining your nen too?" he shook his head

"NO..." his right hand tapped his forehead

"They're changing me..Bits by bits..." I was confused

"Changes like?" I urged him to continue..

And as he continued I was stunned of realizing that he did change, _'converted' _might be the right word and...I am in the middle of believing that it was true and believing that it was just a joke...but the scowling face of the Kuruta implied otherwise.

And it echoed to my mind what _he_ had just said..

"changes that normally occurs to female" he squeaked

"Female" I managed to get a hold of myself

"Yes..." He blushed...

"How old are you?" I asked, hoping that the Kuruta was just a tomboyish girl reluctant to accept that _she _was about to venture into womanhood

"I'm already 17! Why? Do you doubt my gender? As I've told you long before I am..."then his err... her voice lowered

"Was...a male" he bowed his head

"I see..." I smiled, maybe because I took the blond's err..blonde's predicament as an advantage for me and my group...a sort of revenge maybe....

"Why are you smiling?" she asked

"Just answering the smile you have given me back there in the bookstore" I grinned

"You think what happened to me is funny!?" she said

"Yes and why are you telling me this? You really are different now" I tried to mock her with that but she baffled me by her response...

"They really changed me...physically and I guess they managed to ease my....pain...to be honest I no longer seek revenge...." she whispered

I was left confused again, we ate our dinner and I doubt my own senses why did I have the Chain User's phone number? And I even walked her home...'Nostrad's' I sarcastically said.

She thanked me again for accompanying her through the day, Hell, Kurapika is different right now!!!

She er...He became a female....I don't know how could that happen, I just wish it wouldn't happen to me...He, I sighed, She became less furious now...less fierce but maybe as powerful...my enemy is changing and I don't know if I still have the desire to set a mission to avenge Paku and Uvo....

Nobunaga can do that for me I guess...but I have a different interest to the chain assassin right now...a revenge.._sweet _revenge...

------------------

**Note**: I sucked I know that...please forgive me it's my first fic...arigatou....

**[Edit: **Just change some things…but it was still the same though…**]**


	2. Purity

**Title: Purity**

According to the Bible…"conquer evil by doing good", does this sit well with our dear Kuroro? Does Kurapika doing "good" to his…er…her enemy would be effective to tame the cold-blooded Kuroro? I have no idea…let's find out….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroro's POV

It's been a week since I've seen the Kuruta.

I was waiting for Hisoka again; I thought he had found a nen remover? But to be hasty would be futile, I can wait, and besides I have an ample amount of patience for the said matter and anyway the Kuruta that was loathing my existence told me that he uhm…she doesn't seek revenge anymore. The thought rammed into my head, why would I believe that statement? However, if I were not to believe that, doesn't count.

I was reading a book again and now, I weren't strolling on the busy street, because I chose to stay here in my apartment. My pristine couch was very cozy and soft making me relax a little too much, causing my eyelids to close once or twice if the subject of the book was boring me to nothingness.

A figure before me appeared, blonde hair cut short past a little to the chin. Petite figure, tribal blue clothes, doll like face, well-defined nose, delicately shaped pinkish lips, and clear, mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. The figure was smiling at me, and inviting me to take her, in my arms…either for me to kill or ravish her.

The name came out of my mouth…

"Kurapika"

And as I spoke of her name, I was brought back to reality, as I realized that I was only dreaming.

'Why am I constantly dreaming of that boy…er, girl?' I asked myself.

Right, I like to see her face and smile at me candidly, as if nothing morbid happened between us. It was like I am nothing but a friend and not a criminal who murdered her clan. 'I am not a merciless killer, I am a friend' a sentence that would be palatable to say to the Kuruta, which is if she was amnesiac and not cursed.

I stood and placed the book to the table. Nen or no nen, I am not satisfied with just sitting around doing nothing. I am known to be arbitrary and easy to get tire of things which took my interest. I am also known of getting what I want in any way just to attain it.

'What am I going to do now?' I asked myself and again the name popped to my head

"Kurapika Kuruta" I grinned mischievously.

I tapped my phone and sent a message to my dear foe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was preparing myself to meet Kurapika. I chose my navy blue sleeves, black coat and dark pants. Those are usual civil clothes I wore I suppose as I let my hair down.

I smiled at myself in the mirror; I never really hoped that I would have something amusing today. And I can't help but to read again the messages I received from the blonde that I was to meet.

_------FLASHBACK_

'Hey, It's me your mortal enemy' I almost laughed at myself

I waited for the blonde to respond

'Hi, what are you up to?'

I grinned

'Nothing, I'm just bored to death for I have nothing left to do since you restricted me on using my nen'

'Oh so it's for me to pay the price?'

I laughed

'Hmm, Yes....' and a thought was conceived in my brain

'Can I call you?'

I waited again for a reply

'Why would you call me?'

And I dialed her number and called. At my first try

"RIIIIIIIING RIIIIING" and then a dead line, she rejected my call...I tried again

"RIIIIIING RIIIING RIIIIIING" she rejected the call again

I smiled, it seemed childish but pestering the Kuruta this way is so amusing. Now I understand why Shalnark had chosen it as a weapon for it does not only serve as a manipulator but also for entertainment as well.

I was having thoughts of the Kuruta having her meeting at the Nostrad's and her phone rang obtrusively every now and then. Her boss and comrades would be disappointed of that, anyway, why didn't she turned off the phone?

I called again and this time the call was answered.

"Hey" I said, trying to sound upset for the difficulty of having her to answer my calls

"…Why are you calling me?" her voice sounded annoyed but not in the near range of anger

"Just checking out…" I sounded casual as I expected

"Well?" She said.

I continued to follow my plan and started

"Do you have any plans tonight?" I questioned her

"Why did you ask?" her voice was calm and I cannot trace any excitement there

"I'm just wondering if you could have time to hunt with me. You know, hunt for a nen remover? " I made sure that my tone was full of mockery but to my surprise was the response of the Kuruta

"Yes I have, I would want to" her tone was now different, excited I presume

"Meet me at the same bookstore, what time will you be available?"

"Meet me at seven"

"Well then, see you, and oh would you mind wearing a little normal? It's not like I hate your tribal clothes but…" and the line went dead

'How cold' I smiled and typed a message again

'Try to dress neatly tonight, I don't want bounty hunters stalking us' and clicked the send button

-------End of flashback

I waited patiently for the blonde, its 7:05 pm and there was still no trace of the Kuruta. I can't really feel her aura if she was in zetsu mode and I berated myself for expecting her to come.

But my doubts were erased as Kurapika arrived at our meeting place. She approached me wearing a smile on her face,' I might get used to this Kurapika' I said to myself and appraised her from head to toe.

She was wearing a dress, a light blue one having those delicate laces on the V neckline and sleeves. The skirt was a little shorter than the knee and underneath it was a knee-length black legging. She also wore shoes that resemble the ones that dolls wear the color was also blue. An adorable enemy indeed and it would make me think twice before killing her.

But killing her was out of the subject, our agenda today, actually my agenda for today was to lure those nen users to:

1] Coerce them and tell them to let the nen curse on Kurapika eternally

2] Help Kurapika to get rid of the nen curse for a condition that the chain in his heart will be removed

Whatever he may chose to do it would be worth it.

"What now?" My musing was interrupted by the query of a certain angel er...Enemy

"Oh, you surprised me, I'm sorry" Did I actually apologize?

"You told me that I should…" I waved my hands in dismissal

"Yes, Yes I did" I smiled and continued

"You're a lot beautiful than before" I honestly stated, there's no reason to deny _her_ beauty any longer.

"Oh" she said

"Shall we?" I said and we sauntered to the way which I planned and conceived the nen users would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurapika was skeptic at first but I managed to persuade her on trying to attract the nen users to her location. The idea of helping the enemy sounded ludicrous but, it is strategic on my point of view, so I acted upon the plan.

I positioned myself not too far from Kurapika's location and tried to look and act natural, as if I were just a bystander not possessing any power to feel the nen users which I don't really. I told the Kuruta to beep if the nen users were around for me to be able to aid her. If I were going to really help her.

I considered leaving the blonde in jeopardy but instincts told me not to, if she died, dead nen would forever pester me. So I stayed and decided that if she beeped I would not help, I'll just wait for an hour and go to her location to see what would happen.

I stared at the moon, and it's not long before Kurapika informed me that the nen users were already at her location. I grinned,

'It's a mistake to trust your enemy my dear Kurapika'

--------------

It's been an hour; I began to walk towards Kurapika's location which was not that long. The ground was wet for it rained, I wonder what happened to Kurapika, was she soaking wet from the rain and blood for the possible fight a while ago?

Speaking of the blonde, I saw her lying on the floor motionless.

I approached her and held her in my arms; her dress was drenched and surprisingly without any trace of blood, and her body didn't suffer any wounds, scrapes, and bruises.

"Kurapika" there was no emotion in my tone only curiosity

She opened her eyes, it was clear blue, what I felt when I finally saw her face disturbed me.

"Kuroro" her tone was calm, and it confused me more, her face seemed peaceful, heavenly aesthetic which surged a sudden burst of an unknown feeling that disturbed me even more.

Good thing was I was able to restrain my hands on cupping Kurapika's chin and plunging my lips into kissing her into oblivion.

She coughed, and that alarmed me

"Don't say anymore I'll bring you to the Nostrad's" was I worried for the Kuruta?

Kurapika shook her head,

"NO" she rasped

"No?" I asked her

"I…don't want them to see me like this" she faltered

'Oh, it doesn't bother you that your mortal enemy sees you like this?' I sarcastically remarked but only to myself

"Okay, I'll bring you to my place..." I said as I picked her up like a bride would by her groom

"Kuroro" she said again

"What?!" I can't help myself but to reveal my annoyance to the situation I'm into and to the feeling I was beginning to harbor towards the Kuruta.

"Thank You" she said as she passed out into the dream world

"Thank me for what?!" I shouted, but to my dismay, Kurapika cannot hear me any longer.

"You confuse me Kurapika, hell! I don't know what I'm going to do with you"

How can the Chain assassin do that? Thank his…_her _mortal enemy for leaving her behind? Trusting the said man who planned to kill your clan just to scourge their eyeballs? The Kuruta was a very different avenger indeed, very unpredictable, dangerous on the first and vulnerable at the second.

The situation was damn confusing that it was the first time I'd ever encountered. First, it was unthinkable that the Ryodan would leave a survivor, yet the Kuruta proved otherwise. Two, an avenger never succeed in killing any member of a Ryodan, save for the Zaoldick assassins, but this mere boy, oh…_girl,_ accomplished the deed well, even capturing me! And three, the Kuruta was able to draw some emotion out of me, which was rarely to happen, for the said girl was unpredictable and undeniably confusing – the first time that I was confused on judging an individual's personality.

As I ran fugitively, with the chain assassin in my arms, I was left ridiculed by this girl. I stared at her for a moment and whispered

"You'll explain all these right?" of course she wouldn't answer

And so I continued our way to my place and figure out what happened to the Kuruta and to settle my thoughts and confusions.

**Note:**

I don't know if that was good.

Thank you for reading anyway.

I like to do something different on the next chapter…way different that Kuroro would freak out. Hehehe

Any suggestions? You can click the review button and type your ideas. Thank you.

**[Edit:** I changed a little…hope you could notice it**]**


	3. Complexity

Title: Complexity

Two of the most important thoughts a person should bear in mind:

Use things, not people

Love people, not things

Apparently, it seems like neither of the two matters for Kuroro Lucifer. For Kuroro, he had felt no attachment to anyone or anything in particular. But Kurapika had inched his way to make it to Kuroro's unwavering coldness and had created a disturbance to the man's normal disposition.

Apartelle de Clara

12:30 am

Kuroro's POV

I sat motionlessly on the couch opposite my bed; I was observing the fragile figure of my supposedly opponent. Even though the room was dim my keen eyesight permitted me to gaze contemplatively at my enemy.

I stared stoically at the blonde, and sorted out what had just taken place. I deduced that Kurapika had been cursed, a nen curse conjured by powerful nen users. It was so powerful that it transformed every bit; every cell structure of a human being into another form. I was impressed of those nen users, for they had successfully accomplished a convincing change of gender which science had struggled to fulfill. But that was only on the lighter side of why I was so impressed of them because the major part was it made me wonder if it was powerful enough to remove the nen chain in my heart.

"How can I contact them?" I asked him.

My eyes narrowed and stared at Kurapika.

"I can use you as my bait, Kuruta"

The moment I set my eyes to the blonde, a flash of memory came into my mind, a thing that confused me a while ago……

------------------Flashback-------------------------

It's been an hour, and I began to walk towards Kurapika's location which was not that long. The ground was wet for it rained, I wonder what happened to Kurapika, was she soaking wet from the rain and blood for the possible fight a while ago?

Speaking of the blonde, I saw her lying on the floor motionless.

I approached her and held her in my arms; her dress was drenched and surprisingly without any trace of blood, and her body didn't suffer any wounds, scrapes, and bruises.

"Kurapika" there was no emotion in my tone only curiosity

She opened her eyes, it was clear blue, what I felt when I finally saw her face disturbed me.

"Kuroro" her tone was calm, and it confused me more, her face seemed peaceful, heavenly aesthetic which surged a sudden burst of an unknown feeling that disturbed me even more.

Good thing was I was able to restrain my hands on cupping Kurapika's chin and plunging my lips into kissing her into oblivion.

She coughed, and that alarmed me

"Don't say anymore I'll bring you to the Nostrad's" was I worried for the Kuruta?

Kurapika shook her head,

"NO" she rasped

"No?" I asked her

"I…don't want them to see me like this" she faltered

'Oh, it doesn't bother you that your mortal enemy sees you like this?' I sarcastically remarked but only to myself

"Okay, I'll bring you to my place…" I said as I picked her up like a bride would by her groom

"Kuroro" she said again

"What?!" I can't help myself but to reveal my annoyance to the situation I'm into and to the feeling I was beginning to harbor towards the Kuruta.

"Thank You" she said as she passed out into the dream world

"Thank me for what?!" I shouted, but to my dismay, Kurapika cannot hear me any longer.

"You confuse me Kurapika, hell! I don't know what I'm going to do with you"

How can the Chain assassin do that? Thank his…her mortal enemy for leaving her behind? Trusting the said man who planned to kill your clan just to scourge their eyeballs? The Kuruta was a very different avenger indeed, very unpredictable, dangerous on the first and vulnerable at the second.

The situation was damn confusing that it was the first time I'd ever encountered. First, it was unthinkable that the Ryodan would leave a survivor, yet the Kuruta proved otherwise. Two, an avenger never succeed in killing any member of a Ryodan, save for the Zaoldick assassins, but this mere boy, oh…girl, accomplished the deed well, even capturing me! And three, the Kuruta was able to draw some emotion out of me, which was rarely to happen, for the said girl was unpredictable and undeniably confusing – the first time that I was confused on judging an individual's personality.

As I ran fugitively, with the chain assassin in my arms, I was left ridiculed by this girl. I stared at her for a moment and whispered

"You'll explain all these right?" of course she wouldn't answer

And so I continued our way to my place and figure out what happened to the Kuruta and to settle my thoughts and confusions.

-----------------End of Flashback---------------------

"Why thank me Kuruta?" I asked even though I know that my question was rhetorical.

I closed my eyes and leaned on the couch that I was occupying. The blonde was unconscious and wet all over from the rain, and the moment that we arrived at my apartment, I immediately unclothed her and dressed him…uhm her? Of one of my clothes.

I was really impressed of those nen users for, as I had set my eyes on the Kuruta's new body, it was astonishingly convincing. Her breast was small but was proportioned to her petite body…Not to mention the lower part of her body was…real…And enticing….that I can't help but think of raving her…ignoring the fact that he_ was_ a male…

At the sight of an unconscious form of the Kuruta in my bed, naked at that, made a sudden surge of lust to my body…particularly…It excited my paternal body part. But I managed to shrug the thought off, although I struggled…I don't want to linger on those pleasant albeit unwanted emotions on my system. For various reasons I tried to convince myself that….one, the person I was lusting for was a male (only transformed onto a female…an irresistible female), two, he was my enemy and three, I am not the type who indulge on such non-sense.

My thoughts were stopped when I heard Kurapika groaned and stirred from her…/his sleep.

End of Kuroro's POV

-------------------

She opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. Where was she? She was in a bed she didn't remember sleeping into. Wait…why was she referring to himself as she?

"Damn nen Curse!" she said out loud. And she berated herself for saying the statement out loud the moment she sensed Kuroro's presence.

"So...You're awake" his voice was cold.

Kurapika sat up and looked at his direction. Her blue eyes were clear and innocent which made her more adorable as ever. She was not hostile rather, she was anticipating.

'Anticipating what?' Kuroro asked himself.

He stood and approached Kurapika.

"Tell me what happened" he said to the Kuruta, his tone was demanding.

"They somewhat released the negative nen that surrounded me…" her voice faltered, and the answer was as if it was already thought off ahead of time.

"Negative nen" Kuroro inquired and sat beside the blonde, trying hard not to gawk at the _girl's _protruding breast, so he resorted on staring at Kurapika's angelic face.

"Yes, I felt so relieved but then my body totally changed…" her eyes narrowed.

"Yes your body changed…Totally" Kuroro agreed and looked at the young Kuruta nonchalantly.

Kurapika looked at her body and touched her chest.

"So you saw…" the blonde flustered

Kuroro nodded as an affirmation to her statement, and followed it up with

"I saw everything…Kuruta" as he ruffled Kurapika's blonde hair, the sight could be compared to a girl so ashamed of what his older brother saw. The gesture was so candid that it made Kuroro reflects within himself if he was in character?

I made Kurapika's brows furrowed. It was awkward for mortal enemies to treat each other candidly. And it's weirder for she doesn't feel any hatred now, only curiousness. Why Kuroro had bothered to take her on his apartment only because she'd asked him not to take her to the Nostrad's? Why would he take care of his enemy? Even clothing her with Kuroro's own clothes? Her questions were put to oblivion the moment Kuroro inquired a question she was not even sure of what would be the answer.

"Why did you thank me?"

She was deranged for a second, and blinked…

"What did you say?" she asked

"I said, why did you thank me?"

"I…don't know" she honestly answered

"You don't know?" Kuroro echoed.

'You're a hell a lot confusing than anyone I've encountered Kuruta' he said to himself.

"Then, when did those nen users started to haunt you?"

Kurapika contemplated and reminisced the day awkward things began to take place. Her eyes widened upon realization, that it started about three months ago…April 4.

"April 4" she said tonelessly

"About three months ago?" Kuroro tried to confirm

"Yes" She closed her eyes and continued

"It was my 18th birthday…When they started to haunt me." Her voice came with irritation

"Oh" Kuroro responded

For a moment she thought that the Ryodan head would deride her, for 18th birthday for females meant that they're initiated to womanhood, and that was so coincidental to Kurapika's situation.

Err. Wait a damn second! Why was he referring to himself as a female again?

"Would you be so kind as to narrate to me all that happened? If…you don't mind"

Kuroro's voice was business like, he's not concerned about the story but of as to how the process of the nen cursers' power took place. He was conceiving a plan out of this, to the length of using the Kuruta for his goal.

'Damn sadistic bastard' he praised himself.

The Kuruta sighed, and answered Kuroro's question.

"I never celebrated my birthday since the Kuruta massacre…and no one knows my birthday…so I was surprised when someone sent me a greeting card" she gritted her teeth

"And when I read the card, it says that they had a pair of Scarlet eyes for me as a gift."

"It was clear that it's a trap" Kuroro interrupted

"Yes but what made me wonder was they remembered my birthday, age, my name, my clan, and the scarlet eyes…surely they had something" she cleared

"And, our meeting place was very significant"

"So where was you're meeting place?" Kuroro gestured her to continue…

"The place where I was born" she said

"Oh the Rukuso region" Kuroro stated

Kuroro's statement was rejected as Kurapika shook her head sideways

"I was born in Maranatha…" she murmured

"Maranatha? Was it the place where…" Kuroro uttered and Kurapika finished for him.

"Where our ally the tribe of Merith dwells…."

Kuroro's eyebrows furrowed, this was getting complicated than he'd expected.

He urged Kurapika to say more as they heard three loud knocks on the door.

"I'll get it" Kuroro said and wondered who the hell would try to disturb him at wee hours.

His eyes widened out of horror upon seeing the man's face once he opened the door. Kuroro heard Kurapika gasped and looked at the shocked blonde as she was also horrified for the sight of the intruder.

"Hisoka!!!!" They both said in unison.

**Note**

I know its short ….

Sorry for the late super LATE update...I was so busy for my err…studies? Hehehe

I will indicate on the next chapter how Kurapika's gender had transformed once a proper explanation as to how it happened rammed into my head. I will be serious on writing this fic now…I promise…because at first I intended the fic to torment Kuroro but many asked me how and why it happened so…I'll muse on that matter hehehe.

Suggestions are welcome criticisms are humbly accepted and tolerated…I hope this chapter was not boring..hehehe

Thanks…n_n

**[Edit:** change things…but I was so lazy to be thorough, would someone please come here and strangle me?** ]**

Apartelle – when I was having a road trip with my friends, the establishment's name took my attention _Apartelle_, I looked in the dictionary but there was no such word but I still used it.

Merith – I think I had read it on Vampire Lestat novel…or from any novel from Anne Rice…it's not a tribe's name nor does the word Merith in this fic was connected to the Merith Ms. Anne Rice was referring to.


	4. The Beginning of Oddity

Title: The Beginning of Oddity

Love is a powerful force that protects and preserve….

Is Kuroro capable of loving a person?

Then why does he protect the Kuruta from the menace that threatens her /his chastity?

Was it possessiveness?

Or it might be a feeling of attachment that was beginning to develop?

Kuroro's POV

I urged Kurapika to say more as we heard three loud knocks on the door.

"I'll get it" I said and wondered who the hell would try to disturb me at wee hours.

My eyes widened out of horror upon seeing the man's face once I opened the door. I heard Kurapika gasped and looked at the shocked blonde as she was also horrified for the sight of the intruder.

"Hisoka!!!!" We both said in unison.

We were shocked, of all people why Hisoka?

"What is it now?" I said to him venomously.

"Can I enter?" He cheerily said and began to enter

"NO" I said coldly

The jester peered at my room and I saw that Hisoka's eyes narrowed upon seeing the blonde's face.

"You look like the Kuruta fruit" Hisoka chirped and licked his lower lip, I fought the urge to cut his tongue, he was not very welcome tonight.

"I am not a fruit!" Kurapika said indignantly.

"Do you know me?" the orange- haired man asked as he sensed the girl's familiarity to him. Hisoka thought that she was not Kurapika and of course, the jester knew that the Kuruta was a male, so I would not be shocked if he asked if she knows him. The jester gazed at her, I could see the desire in those lust filled eyes, Hisoka, the pervert of all perverts.

And then a sudden irritation came into me…I don't want anybody to look at the chain assassin like that! Particularly for Hisoka to look lustfully at Kurapika in my bed! So I swayed Hisoka to prevent him from entering my room.

"She doesn't know you…" I can hear my steely voice as I blocked him and stared coldly.

"Then why did she utter my name when she saw me?" Hisoka questioned me.

Oh..darn! I forgot that he was the liar of all liars!

I sighed and then I heard Kurapika spoke

"I am Kurapika!" she shouted

I looked at her, as if she said the stupidest thing a man should say in the midst of jeopardy. My musing was interrupted once I heard Hisoka laughed.

"I don't believe you…" he cackled and continued to laugh maniacally.

I could sense Kurapika's annoyance, which I shared sympathetically, to the point of thanking the nen chain on my heart for restraining me on using it against the lunatic clown. Good thing was, I was good at concealing my emotions so instead of glowering at Hisoka - like what Kurapika had done, and I merely stared coldly at the Jester laughing maniacally in front of me. I would never present to him an opportunity to challenge me on a duel.

I thought Hisoka wouldn't stop from laughing so by the moment he ceased I asked him

"What do you want?" my voice was with a tinge of coldness

"Nothing, I was just checking you up" he said, I was skeptic about that.

"So?" I said monotonously

"Oh I guess I interrupted you from what you were doing a while ago?" he winked at Kurapika

"We're not…." She said but was stopped from completing her sentence as Hisoka continued to speak.

"Can I join?" Hisoka looked at me with a meaningful smile.

"No, I don't like sharing…" I answered authoritatively, which I hope would not create any violent reaction from Kurapika since I made the statement to be interpreted as to what Hisoka had in mind.

"Oh" he said

"Sorry for the inconvenience then" he stated as he walked away from the door.

Kurapika was indignant and I could sense it by her flustered face.

"I hope the blonde could play with me someday" he murmured as I finally have myself the privilege to glare at his retreating back.

The moment that I was sure that Hisoka left the premise, I closed the door and locked it. I can feel Kurapika's irritation that was not directed at me but for the jester.

"He's a pervert" she whispered as her eyes narrowed.

In response to her statement, I nodded and uttered with the same volume of voice

"He is…the father of all perverts" I walked towards my bed and sat beside her again, and tried my best not to gawk at her, but I can't help myself from letting out a sigh…of why I would? I have no idea….

I gazed at her beautiful face, Kurapika stared equally at me, her eyes, and oh those heavenly eyes were filled with anticipation.

"What now?" I asked

"Can I continue?" she said, her tone was hesitant.

"Yes" I said

"On Maranatha…" I started for her

"Yes Maranatha…where I was born…" she looked at me softly but I know that it wasn't directed at me.

"My father dwelled in Maranatha, where our ally tribe is…" she faltered and then her voice became louder as if she was narrating a story.

"He is the heir of the throne but he chose to leave the tribe and live with his love and marry to the other tribe...which was the princess of the Merith so…" she eyed me measuring if I were really listening.

I was odd, really odd for hearing my enemy opening up a story a foe would never reveal. I wished that Franklin would hit me so that I may come back to reality but Kurapika's statement killed that idea in my head.

"There wasn't anyone to pass the throne"

"Throne?" I queried

"Yes, the leadership of the tribe…my father is a prince…a deviant prince that is…"

"So this means you're a princess" I hold my chin with my thumb and pointing finger as I analyzed her.

I noticed that she looked the other way when I said the word _princess_ so I altered my sentence.

"…I mean, you're a _prince…_and since you said that your father married a Merith it means you're not a pure Kuruta?"

I questioned her bluntly which I thought might made her…err…him taken aback but it seems like I was the one to be taken aback the moment she answered my question.

"I am a pure Kuruta…because my mother …" she paused and bowed her head as she murmured audibly…

"…is a Kuruta"

I fell silent at the statement, she was telling me something that was too personal to her and I would wager…too _painful_ for her to reveal to the one who ended her beloved mother. My eyes narrowed upon further thought, her mother is a Kuruta…not a Merith does this mean she was an illegitimate child?…and…her father was in Maranatha...could it mean that Kurapika was not the last living Kuruta? And there would be half Kuruta since Kurapika's father married a Merith…?

I gazed steadily at her and watch her head snap slowly up to meet my eyes. She closed her eyes…I think she was trying to control her eyes, trying not to turn it to scarlet…

And then she opened it slowly…it was blue but it has a faint color of red in it. She sighed and continued…

"It's my father's responsibility to produce an heir…the Elders preferred a pure Kuruta not a half blooded, so my grandfather insisted him to take his cousin, my mother, which is a Kuruta , for them to produce an heir"

She said, I can feel that she was trying to explain it to me as normal as she could without being emotional that is…and I noticed something in her tone...it was cynical…bitter…

"You made it sound like your father and mother were animals forced to produce an offspring" I sarcastically remarked.

"Because that is what it is…Kuroro"

She said sadly…I couldn't explain the jump of emotion that I felt when she uttered my name with her tone.

"So your mother stayed in Maranatha?" I asked, just to avert Kurapika's sadness…I don't like seeing her so much in grief…which I thought would be a delightful sight considering the fact that Kurapika was and still is my enemy. The said enemy was being strange, telling me things an enemy shouldn't have to know…I was considering the possibility that it was a trap…but I couldn't find any reason for it…and…everything that she had told me were rational.

I heard her began to speak and tried to analyze what information she was giving me.

"No, after it was confirmed that my mother was with child, she was sent to the Rukuso region to stay with the Kuruta"

"And your father asked your mother to come to Maranatha so he could see you once you were born?"

I inquired, I'm having the gist of what happened but she shook her head in disapproval, which made me pout, although childish it may seem, it was a part of me most of the Ryodan don't know…I pout childishly especially when someone tells me that my theories were wrong (rarely happens) and this was one of the occasions that I couldn't help my childish side to be exposed.

I pouted the moment I heard her statement, and I wondered why she stopped narrating the story. And to my dismay, the said narrator was staring at me with awe, her mouth was gaping a little…it seemed strange to see me like this I suppose.

_What? Can't a criminal pout childishly? _I said to myself…

I arched one of my eyebrows and turned my face closer to her…

"What?" I said

She blinked at me and turned away…

"Nothing"

"Please continue" I said and retreated so to give her enough space.

"When my mother was with child in 7 months the elders had found something wrong with the baby…who was me by the way"

"What did they find out?" I interrupted her

"That was what, up until now, I haven't learn about…they just said that the Meriths could correct what was wrong with me and a ceremony should be done the moment I was born"

So does that mean her father was dead since Kurapika had no idea about it? The question was reserved, I may ask her this later…

"Oh...so that's why…" I said

"That's why I was born in Maranatha…" she cleared

"So when you went there…to meet your nen-cursers?"

I started to track what I must learn about the nen-cursers since the purpose of this conversation was originally for me to learn about them.

"I saw them with a pair of scarlet eyes as what the greeting card said"

"It was a trap" I remarked

"I know…but I also know that the Scarlet eyes was real I must have it no matter what, even though they were five of them and outnumbered me" her voice was with conviction.

"So you fought them?"

"No" she said

"No?" I echoed

"I asked them what they want from them didn't answer me but instead they said that 'we will only do what was needed'" she quoted what the nen-cursers said, which I find amusing….she was a cute narrator…I said to myself….

The said narrator continued…

"So one of them approached me and brought the scarlet eyes at my feet…I didn't notice that they were encircling me" she waved her hand for an emphasis…

"That's when they started to lift their both arms and brought their hands at my direction….having various degrees of nen…concentration"

"That's when the nen curse began?" I asked her

"Yes, it was a process I guess for the haunt was…about seven times?" she answered me…

"You didn't have any chance to run away?" I queried, even though I know that the Kuruta was not the type to run cowardly.

"I don't have any chance…I know I'm stronger than them but there was something restraining me by the time their nen curse began…" she paused and when a thought came to her, her tone became different, sarcastic maybe…

"And the only time I had escape them was when I were with you…remember the bookstore incident?"

"Yes…hm" I looked at her from head to toe, for a second I thought she blushed at my scrutiny…

"You're a girl the first day they had cursed you?" I questioned her, was the nen curse that strong that the effect was so fast?

"Yes" she nodded and continued

"And the change was remarkable" she looked at her body then at me.

"Every time they impose a nen curse to me I felt so different…as if I were a different person…"

"I see" I responded

_The change was so remarkable that Hisoka thought you were a different person,_ I mused.

Upon sensing that Kurapika was to say no more, I convinced myself that I could not find anything to be used for the removal of the nen chain in my heart.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kurapika shivered.

I didn't notice that it was cold in my room since I was wearing a coat. So out of impulse I grabbed the blanket on my bed that we were occupying and covered her with it.

I gazed at her; she seemed so vulnerable and fragile so my arms automatically enwrapped her shoulders as I moved closer.

She looked at me as I stared at her beautiful face. I couldn't restrain myself from touching her face gently, I thought she would budge but she merely peered at my eyes in anticipation.

I smiled at her, as an idea rammed into my head, what would Kurapika do if I kiss her? Ah correction myself…kiss him? It's just a kiss anyway so I wouldn't mind.

I started to move closer to her…aimed at her face and kiss those peachy lips...

Kurapika's eyes narrowed as my face moved closer to hers, she couldn't turn away for I held her face, and my arm was around her.

I closed my eyes as I felt her lips to mine. I kissed her, slowly and gently. Absorbing every inch of bliss, feeling every texture of her lips…the softness and sweetness…

My arm moved down to the back of her waist and pressed her closer to my body.

Kurapika wasn't struggling as I kissed her more and deeper and harder.

She was so sweet, soft, and all a man would desire from a woman…Kurapika had it all….only that she was a man…err…I'm getting confuse!

My eyes snapped open as the truth hit me and I ceased from kissing the Kuruta in my arms…

I moved a little to see Kuruta's face.

Kurapika was wearing an arrogant face having one eyebrow drawn upward….

My eyebrows furrowed and looked at her, trying hard to keep my coolness on. But her question struck me like lightning when I heard her question to me…

"Are you gay or something?" her voice was with a tinge of mockery as I turned an inch away from her …as I was baffled by the query the naïve blonde had on me…

Sorry for the late update…

I hope you liked it…

Thank you for reading this fic…I will update Nothingness soon…keep on praying hehehee

Hm, I think I had overlooked some errors please forgive me for I sneaked at our computer time to type this…

Hm, so what are the thoughts that popped in your head after reading this chapter? Please let me know so I may gather some ideas for the next chapters to come…

I don't know if this chapter works out but I do wish it did…thank you again.

Nothingness will be the next fic that I will update..n_n

**[Edit: **__Yes, subtle edits and changes**]**


	5. Unnerving

Title: Unnerving

I closed my eyes as I felt her lips to mine. I kissed her, slowly and gently. Absorbing every inch of bliss, feeling every texture of her lips…the softness and sweetness…

My arm moved down to the back of her waist and pressed her closer to my body.

Kurapika wasn't struggling as I kissed her more and deeper and harder.

She was so sweet, soft, and all a man would desire from a woman…Kurapika had it all….only that she was a man…err…I'm getting confuse!

My eyes snapped open as the truth hit me and I ceased from kissing the Kuruta in my arms…

I moved a little to see Kuruta's face.

Kurapika was wearing an arrogant face having one eyebrow drawn upward….

My eyebrows furrowed and looked at her, trying hard to keep my coolness on. But her question struck me like lightning when I heard her question to me…

"Are you gay or something?" her voice was with a tinge of mockery as I turned an inch away from her …as I was baffled by the query the naïve blonde had on me…

Kuroro Lucifer

Kuroro seated on a couch near the bedside where the Kuruta was laying asleep. He was still sulking about what had happened a while ago.

The man sighed incessantly upon realizing that he had been defenseless at the blonde's verbal assaults. It was a wrong thing to say that _he did it out of impulse_ making the boy…erm girl think that he was incapable of controlling his urges.

_Then you're not a gay? _

He managed to arch an eyebrow, he, Kuroro Lucifer was willing to enumerate the women that desperately crawled in his bed just to _experience _him. Kuroro let it pass because this would render him an image of a Casanova if he stated it. So he thought that stating the obvious would save him a face.

_I'm not a gay…_

To his dismay the Kuruta merely shrugged and bowed politely.

_I'll sleep now_

He had nothing to say at this matter. He was entirely defenseless, and it made him groan out of desperation to retaliate.

Questioning his masculinity was a big blow to Kuroro's pride. Yes, he is an emotionless criminal as what it seems to be, but, sometimes there are weak spots where it could get into his nerves. The man had cultivated an icy disposition in years he spent his life in Ryuseigai. He even had a strong barricade for insults and derogatory statements that he assured himself that nothing could shake him. But here laying unconscious in his bed was the one who gradually pricked the soft spots and infiltrated the barricade he had created. Those tactics were subtle but sure were effective to pass through him. First, the Kuruta made him confused for the boy trusted Kuroro for matters and secrets an enemy should not be entrusted to. Second, having faith to his sworn enemy to the point that the boy…now _girl_, believed that Kuroro would help him to solve his predicament. And lastly, questioning the masculinity of the cold-hearted leader of the infamous spiders!

And a mental note, the boy was transformed into a female so he wouldn't blame his hormones to drive crazy upon seeing the Kurapika-boy now girl- naked body.

Now he was confused even more than ever, how can a mere boy transformed to being a girl could continually trigger some childish emotions to him?

Kuroro blinked he was not suppose to linger on such petty things. He decided to detach himself from what he was feeling.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" he asked the sleeping Kuruta.

Would he inform the Ryodan about this and help the Kuruta? Why would he help the Kuruta turn into his normal state if what his body aches for is the present form of the blonde? Wait, was he lusting for the blonde? No! Correction himself, he was lusting for the _body_ not the Kuruta boy himself.

The raven-haired man decided to settle the issue tomorrow and opted to sleep the inner turmoil away.

* * *

Author's babbling :

It had been several months before I updated this one. It's quite short I know and I'm purging my mind to have coherent and rational thoughts that will be acceptable for Kuroro to help Kurapika. Same goes with the reason as to why would Kurapika seek Kuroro's help.

I was also thinking of rewriting Odd Enemy and I hope I'll have the perseverance to do it. I just hope this chapter had solidified Kuroro's confused state.

I hope you guys out there would criticize this one, this fic is my first one and this is my favorite *it's my baby*

Any suggestions, reactions, criticisms, and the like are appreciated and welcomed with open arms!

Thanks…

Kurapika Kuroro

**[Edit: What the hell happened to my formatting?! Arrgh! I'll edit this fic again someday...**_forgive me for the swearing_**]**


End file.
